Naruto y Hinata: Cronicas de Konoha
by leo90nan
Summary: La historia se centra en estos personajes y como evolucionarion las cosas en konoha, va desde romance naruhina, y otros, hasta escenas chuscas.
1. Chapter 1 Comienzo Nuevo

Los pérsonajes del universo de naruto, son unica y exclusivamente de su autor kishimoto, este fanfict no pretende de ninguna manera atentar contra su derecho de autor, al contrario enriquecer y admirar mas la historia que de por si es genial, y entretener mas que nada a uno que otro lector que maneje los escenarios y posibilidades, habiendose dicho este lo primero que aclaro este es un fanfict de prueba ese es el motivo de varios errores ortograficos, claro que los corregire pero en si la historia se entiende y es una version algo reducida este capitulo de hecho, no me decido muy bien como manejar el orden de los capitulos, aclaro una cosa este es una historia con cierto toque naruhina puesto que esa es la pareja final que todos conocen. Para que la historia tenga coherencia me decidi por combinar el fanfict con hechos tomados del anime y la historia y otros como opiniones y minimangas. Sin mas preambulo esta es la historia espero ver las criticas y empezar a corregir detalles, y no solo ortograficos sino tambien de trama.

CAPITULO 1 Comienzo nuevo

Ha pasado un mes desde la invasión de toneri, todo vuelve a la normalidad en la villa oculta de la hoja aun había que reconstruir algunos edificios mas sin embargo hasta cierto punto fue beneficiosa esa destrucción puesto que mucha gente empezó a emigrar a konoha a sabiendas de que allí vivía el héroe naruto que les garantizaría paz y tranquilidad. se empezaron a construir edificios enormes en partes cercanas a la aldea.

konoha se transformaria dando paso a la urbanización.

Aunque aun eran proyectos que sin embargo pronto serian realidad.

Naruto ni chan grito un chico cuya voz le resultaba demasiado familiar ah konahamaru eres tu.

Si naruto nichan sabes que eres muy famoso que dicen que eres una leyenda viviente.

Quien dice eso konahamaru.

Mucha gente nichan sabias que eres la causa de que mucha gente halla tomado konoha como sitio turístico creo que la aldea esta ganando más dinero así que con todas las misiones

Mmm konahamaru es algo problemático eso jejej vaya vaya pensó desde cuando soy tan parecido a shikamaru.

Bueno no paro de toparme gente que firme aquí que allá que pose tal en fin.

Ese era uno de tus deseos nichan si es verdad dijo naruto solo que.

Que pasa dijo un preocupado konahamaru. Sabes yo solía ser un chico despreocupado tonto e infantil pero perdí mucha gente valiosa en mi vida como mis padres desde que nací, mi maestro jiraya, el abuelo saidaime hokage, neji y otras personas que significaron algo en mi vida.

Hay que caminar naruto nichan, si dijo un melancólico naruto

Bueno como te decia konahamaru una vez que término la guerra reflexione eso y me di cuenta que debía cambiar ser mejor shinobi no dejaría nunca morir a nadie si hubiera sido mas fuerte y no un fanfarron nadie de los que quise hubiera muerto el naruto payaso fue una etapa ahora como tu dices soy un ejemplo y como tal debo comportarme.

Ya veo ni chan, lo entiendo porque yo pase eso cuando murio el viejo y es bueno saber que todo esto te motivo a madurar como shinobi aunque halla sido dificil yo te admiro lo sabes y yo seré tu sucesor el octavo hokage jejej. A lo cual naruto sonrió konahamaru debes ser mas fuerte para proteger a la aldea. una vez me dijiste que ser hokage no es fácil y que el hokage es aquel que es el mejor y que trabajo arduo para llegar a ser lo y eso lo tengo presente después de kakashi sama tu seras hokage y luego yo nichan.

A donde vamos naruto nichan, ah esstte buue no vamos donde hina chan dijo con un sonrojo. vaya quien diría mi nichan tartamudeando pensó jejej si que ha cambiado. De que sonríes konahamaru lo saco de su divagación naruto ah no nada jejej solo que no entiendo como te gusto hinata sama si decías que querías a sakura san mi nichan.

Konahamaru andas muy preguntoncito hoy lo ya me conoces como soy naruto nichan.

Buueenoo este yo jejej que porque amo a hinata mmm jejej dijo nerviosamente sabes sakura fue parte importante en mi pasado hizo llevadera la ausencia de mi amigo sasuke. Y no lo niego en un principio ella era el trampolín que buscaba para ser reconocido ya que todos al verme dirían wow que novia tan linda tiene no es ese perdedor que siempre creímos sakura es una chica muy bella,más sin embargo al igual que yo ella luchaba por ser notada por sasuke, yo creí que seria algo pasajero pero conforme pasaba el tiempo comprendí que no era así y con todo el pesar me prometí que le traería de vuelta a sasuke pues el también le interesaba ella yo veía las miradas que le lanza ba y aunque no lo admitió sabia que en los exámenes chunin el se había puesto celoso con unos comentarios hacia sakura.

Nichan entonces hinata sama no existía para ti.

Te equivocas konahamaru sucedió una vez no recuerdo bien pero era muy pequeño oí una voz muy dulce que lloraba y decía lo siento dejenme ir, así que salí de donde estaba mire a la niña que era humillada,y los enfrente y recibi una paliza sin embargo allí tirado pensaba o soñaba que se yo, esa niña que linda es sus ojos su piel, desearía fuera mi amiga ya descartarlo naruto tonto viste como te miro su guardian cuando fue por ella, a ella nunca la dejarían acercarte a ti menos ser tu amiga.

Bueno después de todo ella era una chica de la elite y yo un fracasado para muchos nunca la dejarían ser mi amiga y pensé quizá es mejor así. Pero aun así creo logramos ser amigos claro no tan cercanos pero lo éramos por cierto suceso un día ella se torció un tobillo lloraba sola en un rincón y me acerque y le dije que pasa hinata san ella solo se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

Me dije tanto asco le causo que no me quiere ver, jejej si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento de ese sonrojo quizá me hubiera enamorado de mi hina chan desde pequeños mas no puedo negarlo el estar cerca de ella me hacia ver lo linda que era y lo frágil que parecía así que sin mas la cargué hasta que llego un guardia de ella y me dijo que le hiciste estúpido niño yo nada solo la ayudaba a lo cual mi hina chan toda sonrojada dijo así paso, el guardia replico hinata sama no se junte con ese chico es peligroso no me obligue a decirle a su padre, yo le dije porque me tratan como basura y salí corriendo. Y fue que me dije a mi mismo no dejare que esa chica se meta en problemas por mi culpa mas si un día ocupa mi ayuda allí estaré ella no tiene la culpa de nada lo mejor sera no tratarla y asi paso el tiempo nos hicimos genin y en los exámenes chunin me volvió a enternecer lo frágil que se veía y como el idiota de su primo la insultaba no se porque reaccionaba así quería romperle la cara al tipo por como dejo a hinata sin darme cuenta creo que la quería.

Buscaria protegerla de todo aquel que la quisiera lastimarla me decía es mi amiga después de todo y cuando ella me animo en ese duro combate contra neji nadie me había dicho tan bonitas palabras pero pensé ella es amable conmigo por sus modales típicos de un clan de prestigio como al que pertenecia, pero no quise perder la oportunidad de decirle que aunque pensaba que era extraña porque ante mi siempre desviaba la mirada y hacia cosas raras me gustaba como era en su forma de ser y pensaba que linda y amable.

Y cuando pain la lastimo sentí horrible lo peor que no supe que se me había declarado yo entendí que dijo me gusta como es naruto no que me gusta naruto, de haberlo sabido que mi hina chan me amaba le hubiera dicho una vez finalizada la pelea que siempre la había estimado y que si tenia sentimientos agradables por ella no se si amor pues ni ante sakura estoy seguro haber sentido eso , pero quien no se hubiera querido dar una oportunidad con una chica tan linda como mi hina chan debí haberlo sabido antes ahora lo lamento mucho, y después de la cuarta guerra cada vez que la hallaba a mi hina chan me sonreía y me llamaba por mi nombre no soy tan idiota claro que veía lo linda y hermosa que se había puesto pero seguía pensando ella es muy amable además ella es una noble vaya suerte que tendrá aquel que se case con ella que se yo un cabeza de clan,un príncipe o quizá un señor feudal porque no,pensaba y pensaba, así que le pregunte oye hinata supongo que como heredera hyuga anhelas casarte con alguien de tu clase,y ella dijo naruto kun no digas eso a mi no me importaría aunque fuera el mas humilde de todos lo dijo sonrojada creo que no me conoces tanto como crees, lo siento hinata a lo que ella dijo me tengo que ir y vi como se iba cabizbaja y triste aun hoy en día le pido que me perdone por lo de esa vez y ella solo dice no te preocupes además no sera noble ni tendrá todos esos estorbosos modales pero tiene el corazón mas noble y es el mas valiente del mundo puesto que el lo ha salvado, es mi héroe con el que siempre quise caminar a su lado.

Jajaj dijo un silencioso konahamaru que oyó varios minutos ese relato que cursi te volviste naruto nichan,si no te oyera no lo creería. Además hinata san es muy bonita física y como tu dices a lo que me refiero hizo señas de curvas,

Un golpe lo sacudió la cabeza,rayos konahamaru es mi chica de la que hablas no estés pensando cosas pervertidas.

Auch extraño un poco al viejo naruto, jajaj acostumbraste konahamaru hinachan es solo mía pero si es la chica mas hermosa como te dije lamento no haber conocido antes sus sentimientos.

Bueno ya llegamos a su casa ay pero que torpe olvide un ramo de flores ve a la floreria de Ino y compra los narcisos, rosas o girasoles que se yo, vaya que soy pésimo en esto, voy naruto y desaparecio.

Naruto toca el timbre de la casa y pregunta hola esta hinata, si esta entrenando un poco con su hermana hanabi sama ahora le hablo que llego usted naruto sama, dijo la sirviente,si por favor dijo sama irrumpió la sirviente la busca el joven naruto san, dile que pase que ahora lo atiendo, onee san tu quieres hacer tiempo para arreglarte para el, calla hanabi dijo una sonrojada hinata, en el próximo entrenamiento usare los doble puños leones a su máxima potencia, up dijo una preocupada hanabi tragando saliva, jajaj bromeaba hanabi dijo hinata.

Mientras tanto un angustiado konahamaru llegaba a floreria yamanaka y encargaba lo primero que lo venia a la mente quiero un ramo de girasoles vaya que extraño no es común que pidan eso en fin tu eres el cliente tu mandas y quien es la afortunada picaron , yo no dijo un nervioso konahamaru, a donde las envió dijo la chica, a la mansión hyuga, aaa ya veo digo la chica así que ahora tu andas tras la hermanita de hinata de veras que no tienes remedio no te quieres quedar atrás de tu sempai, no te equivocas Ino si son para Hinata de parte de Naruto además yo no conozco bien a esa chiquilla llamada hanabi, mira quien habla si tu también eres una niñito, como sea me las llevo yo mejor dijo un avergonzado konahamaru, saliendo a prisa, a lo que ino le grito correle no se te vaya ir tu novia, ya te dije que no la el a lo que ino reía a carcajadas.

Un veloz konahamaru llego y vio abierta la puerta principal y del otro lado una hanabi exhausta de cansancio por entrenar dijo otra vez quedo esto abierto, ni modo tendré que cerrar a lo cual no vio a la chica y choco contra ella a lo cual ella reacciono con una palmada con su especialidad de la familia hyuga, a lo cual ella digo idiota fíjate porque entras como loco a mi casa, a lo cual el dijo auch me dolió ese golpe, lo siento niñita debo buscar a naruto nichan, como me dijiste dijo ella acaso me dijiste niñita, niñito, te equivocas yo soy el gran konahamaru nieto del tercer hokage, y algún día seré el octavo hokage, jajaj ya se quien eres niñito tonto y torpe es bueno que sueñes a lo lindo eso no pasara naruto tal ves sea hokage porque cambio su destino y salvo a mi hermana pero tu eres muy flojo para cambiar tu destino, como sea niñita no vine a tus platicas motivaciónales además naruto me espera y me has hecho perder el tiempo, oye esta es mi casa al menos pide permiso, cierto dijo el con tu permiso ag y el ramo a ya lo vi, a vaya que tierno me vas hacer llorar dijo con sarcasmo la chica me traiste flores, ya quisieras dijo el son para una chica d verdad y no para una niñita, estas son para hinata de parte de naruto,idiota jum dijo la chica. Y el corriendo por el pasillo dijo quizá se me paso la mano pero ino me saco de mis casillas, además moegi es bastante temible y si ino le cuenta chismes me va a matar, konahamaru ya era hora le dijo un impaciente naruto.

Mientras tanto una confundida hanabi dijo que le pasa a este chico otras veces ha venido con naruto y se le veía lindo ahora que nunca habíamos cruzado platica me dice niñita, de verdsd me veré tan niñita jum dijo ella haciendo puchero, eston no se quedara así dijo la chica.

Naruto nichan me voy a entrenar si gracias konahamaru.

Y al ir saliendo lo intercepto la chica menor hyuga ante la mirada atónita de los sirvientes te reto, aldea oculta de la hoja o como te llames, me llamo konohamaru niñita, jajaj ya lo sabia dijo ella, lo siento dijo el yo soy un chico de 15 y tu una niñita de 11 no seria justo, que tengo 13 dijo una furiosa hanabi aceptas o temes perder ante una chica.

Vaya así que es mas grande de lo que creí aun así no tiene oportunidad pensó

Mientras tanto hinata salia arreglada lo cual provoco un suspiro de naruto ay vaya son para mi esas flores gracias mi naruto kun dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla que provoco un sonrojo en naruto, todo el cuadro romántico fue interrumpido por una sirvienta hinata sama dijo su hermana menor hanabi esta a punto de pelear con el amigo del joven naruto san, y eso porque dijo hinata es que creo el la llamo niñita además de que dijo que era mejor peleando, ese tonto dijo naruto, esa niña dijo hinata debe aprender a no ser berrinchuda, naruto sabes hanabi odia que la traten como la trató konahamaru, entiendo dijo naruto ya no vendrá no digo eso naruto solo habla con el, además ella también debe aprender a ser más amable y no tan competitiva, en pocas palabras que sea como tu hina chan lo cual hizo que se ruborizaría ella por las palabras de naruto. Vamos pues dijo el.

Konahamaru detente dijo naruto sino quieres ir al hospital de mi parte.Y tu hanabi recuerdas el duro entrenamiento que te pondría si cometes alguna falta, recuerda que papa ya me dio permiso de entrenarte y me dejo a mi criterio, mientras el esta ausente de viaje yo decido, esta bien hinata onee san no haré nada, yo tampoco naruto nichan, mas tarde hablaremos tu y yo konahamaru por tu comportamiento dijo naruto, y tu hana disculpate ten modales recuerda el honor de tu clan, lo siento a todos, a ti naruto y a ti konahamaru san, dijo mirando con cara de pocos amigos, yo también lo siento dijo konahamaru vaya no había notado lo linda que se ve sonriendo ya deja esos pensamientos konahamaru acaso quieres que te asesinen moe, naru y hina, pensó en sus adentros. A lo cual la chica le susurro esto no se quedara así ya me vengare, hana que le susurraste nada hermana solo que me disculpara si así es dijo un nervioso konahamaru que aun no entendía como llego a ese punto. Todo es culpa de ino pensó.

Hinata dijo naruto, aun quieres salir después de esto, claro mi naruto tu no tienes culpa, al contrario hemos sido malas anfitrionas verdad hana si onee san respondió hanabi, bueno yo me tengo que ir dijo un asustado konahamaru tengo que entrenar, no se te olvide que falta que hablemos dijo naruto, si dijo konahamaru , hinata sama naruto ni chan me retiro aa y hanabi sama disculpe mi actitud yo como invitado no supe comportarme, no la conozco muy bien pero espero me disculpe, eso crees pensó una hanabi aun molesta, acto seguido desapareció.

Hanabi recuerda que también tendremos una platica tu y yo, si onee san, alrato vuelvo dijo sujetándose de un sonrojado naruto lo cual arranco el suspiro de algunas criadas al ver como la chica marginada por su padre era feliz con el chico que siempre quiso pues mas de una se dio cuenta que desde niña le atraía ya sea por los cuadernos con corazones de naruto y hinata o cuando se quedaba dormida por haber entrenado y murmuraba su nombre, eso sin contar que una vez hanabi la siguió y la descubrió a la cual le pregunto a su nana porque hinata espiaba un chico considerado paria la nana sonrió y le dijo es que lo admira nena es por eso al igual que tu a tu hermana.

Que se diviertan mi linda hermana hina igual tu cuñado dijo la menor hyuga, a lo cual hinata solo se sonrojo.

Jajaj esa hanabi chan tan simpática dijo un apenado naruto. Bueno te llevare a dar un paseo, la gente decía al verlos pasar que bonita pareja hacen, otros una chica digna de el, a lo cual luego de un rato dijo naruto oye hina no tienes hambre a lo que ella respondió si naruto terminaron parándose frente a un restaurante naruto casi se infarta al ver los precios que haré decía aa ya se diré que yo no tengo hambre que comi mucho ramen antes de venir y que solo ella ordene lo que no contaba es que hinata lo conocía muy bien y con su byakugan supo todo a lo cual ella dijo naruto vamos a ichiraku ramen quiero comer ramen contigo, jejej ok dijo un nervioso naruto.

oye hinata dijo naruto mientras comía, recuerdas a esos dos niños, si naruto como olvidarlos si gracias a ellos pude platicar por primeta vez contigo en la academia que seria de ellos, supongo que ahora son todos unos jovenes, se equivocan, ambos, pero si son uds dijo un asombrado naruto.


	2. Capitulo 2 Una extraña visita

Los pérsonajes del universo de naruto, son unica y exclusivamente de su autor kishimoto, este fanfict no pretende de ninguna manera atentar contra su derecho de autor, al contrario enriquecer y admirar mas la historia que de por si es genial, y entretener mas que nada a uno que otro lector que maneje los escenarios y posibilidades, habiendose dicho este lo primero que aclaro este es un fanfict de prueba ese es el motivo de varios errores ortograficos, claro que los corregire pero en si la historia se entiende y es una version algo reducida este capitulo de hecho, no me decido muy bien como manejar el orden de los capitulos, aclaro una cosa este es una historia con cierto toque naruhina puesto que esa es la pareja final que todos conocen. Para que la historia tenga coherencia me decidi por combinar el fanfict con hechos tomados del anime y la historia y otros como opiniones y minimangas. Sin mas preambulo esta es la historia espero ver las criticas y empezar a corregir detalles, y no solo ortograficos sino tambien de trama.

UNA EXTRAÑA VISITA

Algunos años en el futuro, hola papa ya llegue de la academia ven a jugar conmigo, no puedo bolt debo atender unos asuntos como hokage, vaya que mal papa dijo con cara triste el chico y mi hermanita. Aa esta con tu madre,en el jardín, dijo naruto, voy a ir a jugar con ella pero antes de eso pensó el chico, bolt no hagas travesuras, ok papa.

Papa esconde unos pergaminos en la biblioteca veamos de que tratan dijo el niño. Aquí dice jutsu transportación espacio temporal vaya así que es el jutsu del abuelo, que haces hermanito, que hima no estabas con mama, si hermanito pero ella fue a preparar la cena.

Que tienes allí hermanito, no se hima no entiendo este jutsu, pero si mal no recuerdo papa guarda papeles con su chakra así que podemos activar el sello, hermanito nos va regañar papa.

Yo te cuido, además ya lo active, y ambos desaparecen en un destello amarillo.

Vaya que sensación extraña, despierta hima, que paso hermanito, no se hima pero mira los rostros hokage solo hay 4, y que paso con el de papa, el de la vieja tsunade y kakashi sama.

No se hermanito pero ya me asuste, esto es tan extraño vayamos a preguntar, oiga señora, alejate mounstruo , como me dijo señora, a disculpa encanto es que te pareces mucho a ese chiquillo pero me alegra saber que no eres el.

A quien se refiere, a quien mas niño a naruto uzumaki, wow que dijo, a naruto uzumaki un chico de 10 años que solo da lata.

Hima oíste eso, si hermanito ya me asuste, que significa esto, ay pero que niña tan linda dijo la señora bueno chicos tengo cosas que hacer, si señora digo un preocupado bolt.

Parece que el jutsu del abuelo nos envió mas de 15 años al pasado, esto se ve mal, descuida hima yo lo solucionarse. no llores.

Que haremos a ya se vamos a la academia, debemos recolectar información.

Jajaj todos los adultos se ven tan pequeños, mira allí esta el tío shikamaru, la tía sakura, el tío sasuke.

Oye hermanito bolt, si dime que pasa hima, bueno dijo sonrojada no te gustaría ver a papa y mama, ya que lo dices me da curiosidad, hay que buscarlos, pero no hay que decir nuestros nombres por si llegamos a hablar con ellos, yo seré blot y tu seras hiwa, esta bien hermanito. pero lo mejor seria no platicar con ellos solo verlos sin que nos vean, porque imagina que como se casaran pueden llegar a recordarnos y nos meteriamos en problemas.

Mira hermanito esa chica que va corriendo a esos arboles es mama, si hima es ella hay que seguirla.

Habiéndola seguido vieron que se escondía detrás de un árbol.

Mira hima mama espía a alguien, pero si es si es el, es papa.

Que linda es mi mami, dijo himawari. Así que ella ya quería a papa desde entonces. Así parece hima.

Quiero hablarle hermanito, no hima recuerda lo que te dije.

Bueno hay que investigar como regresar.

Bueno, bueno que aburrido estoy que hare, mmm ya se iré a pintar los rostros hokage y luego jejej, digo un risueño naruto. Naruto kun viene hacia acá debo irme de aquí dijo una aterrada hinata.

Rayos papa es tan, tan como tu hermanito dijo himawari sonriendo, y tu como mama mira la esta asustada.

Cuando Regresemos le voy a decir, no hima no le digas, bueno esta bien hermanito.

Hima que te parece si los seguimos tu a mama y yo a papa a ver si conseguimos información, pero recuerda no debemos interactuar con ellos.

Esta bien hermanito ya me voy antes de que mama se aleje.

Mmm quien esta alli, creo que es mi imaginación dijo naruto, debo ser cuidadoso casi me descubre dijo bolt, pero miren quien esta aquí es el tonto que una vez nos insulto y nos dijo que quería ser hokage, si lo recuerdo dijo el otro chico cuando defendió a su novia la chica del clan hyuga, es tu novia mocoso verdad complemento el otro.

Si es mi novia o no, o si me gusta no es asunto de ustedes, así que lo aceptas miren el pobrecito se sonrojo dijo uno de ellos. Jajaj hasta nosotros sabemos que ella viene de un clan honorable y tu eres basura. nunca te hará caso.

Pues esta basura sera hokage y no me importa nada de lo que dicen, y naruto soltó un golpe tan fuerte a uno de ellos que los demás se abalanzaron sobre el, tu no escarmientas verdad te daremos con gusto otra paliza.y empezaron a golpearlo.

Que haré dijo bolt, ya quedo inconsciente, nos desharemos de una vez de ti estorbo, dijo uno levantando una roca, detente dijeron los otros que te pasa no hablarás en serio, nadie lo extrañara es huérfano dijo el así dijeron los otros.

Alto dijo un preocupado bolt, quien eres tu dijeron los otros, te pareces mucho a ese tonto si no fuera por el cabello serias su gemelo o acaso lo eres.

Si es verdad pensó bolt que diré aa ya se, el es un pariente mio dijo. A lo que los otros solo se rieron.

Largo o te pasara lo mismo, intentenlo cobardes dijo bolt, tu lo pediste dijeron ellos.

A lo que bolt los machaco con su taijutsu ya en el suelo les dijo no quiero que se acerquen nunca mas a el o probaran mis puños.

Esta bien dijeron ellos saliendo despavoridos.

Mirate papa tu también fuiste niño como yo lo soy, estas ahi tirado tu infancia no fue facil, cuando le diga a hima que papa se sonrojo cuando le hablaron de mama no me va a creer jejej.

Mientras tanto himawari siguió a hinata, hasta que hinata se sentó debajo de un árbol y himawari escondida detrás de un arbusto oía los pensamientos de su futura mama.

Solo quería agradecerle porque me salvo, naruto kun, tu haces que sonría todo los días pese a lo difícil que es la vida con papa.

Quisiera ser tan valiente como tu.

Ver como te esfuerzas mas que nadie como eres rechazado sin ninguna explicación pero como te sobre pones a todo naruto kun.

Pero tu nunca te acercaras a mi, he visto que te gusta sakura san, y tienes razón soy menos que ella.

Yo soy una debil como dice papa tu nunca te fijarlas en una débil como yo, yo no pedí ser así deseria ser como tu, desearía estar cerca de ti siempre pero se que es imposible naruro kun.

Mama esta muy triste que haré, Disculpame hermanito debo apoyarla. Hola que tal, quien eres tu dijo una sorprendida hinata, yo soy hiwa uzumaki, uzumaki pero que dije dijo una asustada himawari, a eso explica las tres marcas en las mejillas eres pariente de naruto kun. dijo al momento de sonrojarse.

Algo así dijo himawari, yo me llamo hinata hyuga mucho gusto hiwa san. Me resultas familiar como si ya te hubiera visto hiwa.

Oí sin querer así que te gusta ese chico naruto kun, bueno yo dijo una nerviosa hinata sabes tus ojos me recuerdan a los de el dijo al momento de volverse a sonrojar.

Jejej si supieras mamá pensó himawari.

Pero porque quieres renunciar a el, dijo himawari, yo este dijo hinata sumamente apenada, le diré a papa que me de de baja en la academia y me entrene en casa. No lo hagas dijo himawari lucha por su cariño aunque sea de lejos. Si un día se casan se que lo harás muy feliz.

A lo que hinata sonrojada y triste dijo el se casara de seguro con sakura san además ella es mas linda.

Te equivocas tu eres la indicada y si quieres oír una historia que me contó mama quizá te anime.

Bueno dijo hinata. Esta es la historia de amor de mama.

Ella se enamoro del chico más odiado de su aldea, ella lo observaba solo para sentirse feliz de verlo, y papa lucho por mejorar y poco a poco hizo amigos y fue reconocido, un día un enemigo quizo matar a papa y mama lo defendio pese a salir mal herida papa no sospechaba que ella lo quería, pero ella de lejos seguía amandolo, mama sabia que había otra chica y le daba miedo el rechazo, mas no se dio nada con esa chica, un día no conozco bien los detalles secuestraron a mama y papa fue a rescatarla, porque se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y lo linda que habia sido con el se enamoraron y hoy son felices.

Vaya que linda historia así que dices que vea de lejos a naruto kun como tu mama a tu papá, si supieras que eres tu mamá pensó himawari, me regresaste el animo dijo hinata, gracias hiwa san.

Que linda eres en verdad que te pareces a naruto kun, dijo al momento de volver a sonrojarse.

Mirame bien no crees que me parezco también a ti dijo en forma de broma himawari.

A mi dijo una sorprendida hinata, si creo, debo irme dijo hinata, claro pero no pierdas esa confianza yo creo que algún día te casarás con el. A lo que hinata solo se sonrojo.

Algo no anda bien pensó una preocupada himawari. Padre he llegado dice hinata a lo que hiashi le responde ve a cambiarte para que sigas con tu entrenamiento. pero padre quería comentarle algo quiero dejar de ir a la academia quiero solo entrenar, hinata tienes muchas deficiencias en tus técnicas creí que enviándote allí mejoraría tu nivel veo que me equivoque sigues siendo débil, a lo que una llorosa hinata dice padre me esfuerzo, si pero no es suficiente, no dejare que salgas de la academia seria la vergüenza del clan se dirá que un hyuga no resistió el entrenamiento shinobi así que olvidalo y alistate para entrenar. si padre dijo hinata. que triste dijo himawari creo que hice bien en seguirla.

Mientras tanto un aturdido naruto se despertaba que paso aquí, nada solo te Protegí de unos abusivos ya veo dijo naruto que fuerte eres dijo deveras. jajaj claro que si respondió el chico, yo me llamo blot, yo uzumaki naruto. jejej que gracioso tu también tienes expresiones como yo cuando te emocionas si creo que si dijo bolt.

Te puedo preguntar algo naruto kun. si claro lo menos que puedo hacer es responder a quien me echo una mano, porque te metiste en problemas por la chica hyuga de la que hablaban.

odio la injusticia y esa chica me inspiro que debía de protegerla, y que opinas de ella es linda pregunto de nuevo bolt, jajaj este yo no deveras no se, pero si es linda, aunque es algo rara y extraña.

Mientras tanto los tres chicos golpeados pensaban como vengarse, mmm que haremos ese chico tiene un protector, ya se hay que desquitarnos con la chica hyuga después de todo es su culpa todo esto que paso, jajaj si además dijo uno de ellos siempre he querido besar una niña, agg que asco dijeron los otros pero si crees que así te vengarás esta bien.

En tanto himawari pensaba por el momento nada puedo hacer debo irme de aquí y reunirme con mi hermanito.

Poco tiempo después. Veo a mi hermanito pero esta con alguien vaya y el dijo que no debíamos de interactuar y el esta con papa, bueno yo también hable con mama creo que estamos a mano. Hola dijo himawari, hola dijo naruto como esta hinata san, no pero tu no eres ella quien eres, jejej si supieras papa pensó himawari. soy hiwa.

oigan una pregunta ustedes tienen marcas en las mejillas como yo porque, ups se miraron tanto himawari con bolt sudando frío pensando que decir y no comprometer sus identidades, a lo que himawari pensó una solución la misma que con hinata, a bueno es que somos uzumaki, por eso las marcas caracteristicas,pero te pedimos lo tengas en secreto porque nos pondría en peligro, entiendo dijo naruto yo también soy uzumaki y la gente me odia supongo que a eso se refieren, los chicos solo quedaron confundidos.

Aunque me alegro de haber encontrado familia dijo naruto. y sus padres pregunto naruto, dejame contestar a mi hermana, no están en casa están lejos pronto estaremos con ellos. que bien dijo naruto yo soy huérfano nunca he conocido el calor de una familia, juro que si algún día tengo hijos los cuidare como a mi propia vida y habrá válido la pena la soledad aunque anhelo también ser hokage el mejor de todos, a lo que tanto himawari como bolt lo miraron con ojos llorosos.

jejej que les pasa dijo naruto llevándose las manos atrás de su cabeza. Nos conmovió respondió himawari.

Mmm ya es tarde dijo bolt si es cierto contesto naruto, bueno dijo bolt es que tenemos que buscar algo, a lo que naruto respondió ya es tarde pronto oscurecerá porque no se vienen conmigo dicen que sus padres no están así que seria bueno tener compañía y mañana yo les ayudo les parece.

Si respondieron los chicos. ya en el departamento decían los dos chicos,conversaban vaya que diferente es konoha decia bolt mientra miraban por la ventana , extraño a todos decía himawari. a lo que naruto salia de la cocina diciendoles disculpen el desorden y como ven lo único que puedos ofrecerles son estas ramen instantáneas a lo que bolt pensó vaya a papa siempre le ha gustado el ramen. Esta bien ntp dijo himawari a papa le gusta el ramen, calla hiwa dijo bolt, vaya deveras dijo naruto entonces debe ser un gran tipo y me caerá bien si le gusta el ramen como a mi. jejej si dijo bolt mirando seriamente a himawari a lo que ella solo susurro lo siento hermanito.

Habrá que dormir mañana me cuentan en que quieren que les ayude, esta bien naruto kun dijeron ellos a dormir.

Naruto kun dijo himawari que ya estaba acostada, a lo que bolt se preocupo de que alguna imprudencia los delatara y poniera en peligro su futuro de ellos ya que ellos no entendían mucho de como funcionaban los jutsus espacio temporales.

Si hiwa chan dime. Amm este te gusta hinata san, jejej la conoces pregunto naruto, algo así dijo himawari.

Hiwa le dijo bolt cuando enfrento a unos tipos le dijeron que si era su novia y yo vi como se sonrojo, jejej dijo naruto este yo bueno hinata san es una niña muy linda, si eso responde tu pregunta hiwa, pero ella ni siquiera me habla supongo me detesta como todos, además creo que le gusto a otra chica a quien naruto kun dijo himawari, pues a quien mas a sakura chan. mmm pensó himawari papa no nota a mama ni siquiera la ve como una posible novia. y no lo culpo mama es muy tímida pero muy linda creo me parezco algo a ella. Al menos reconoce que es linda si papa supiera jejej pensó la chica.

Ya bueno hay que dormir. si dijeron los chicos.

Ya en la mañana.

que chicos como estuvo la noche durmieron bien pregunto naruto. Si gracias contestaron ambos ahí les deje cereal para que desayunen y luego me dicen en que quieren que les ayude, si dijeron ellos.

Estuvo muy rico dijo himawari luego de un rato. si complemento bolt. pues bien chicos que haremos dijo naruto.

Mira dijo bolt tenemos un problema tenemos que regresar con papa y mama y no te lo quisimos decir antes para no preocuparte. No se pero tengo la impresión de que están bajo mi responsabilidad y que debo protegerlos por alguna extraña razón jejej los ayudare dijo naruto. Gracias asintieron los chicos.

Debemos obtener unos raros pergaminos para poder transportarnos a donde están nuestros padres, un jutsu de transportación, no entiendo nada deveras pensó naruto, a si si dijo naruto jajaj chicos eso se oye simple, jajaj pan comido nada que un futuro hokage como yo no pueda resolver, y jejej por donde empezamos dijo naruto.

Que le pasa a papa pensó bolt yo lo recuerdo mas serio, y aquí se esta comportando como un tonto. Bueno dijo bolt iremos a buscar los sellos de yondaime hokage, como vez hermana, si hermano pero por donde recuerda hiwa que papa nos llevaba a ver la casa abandonada de las mascaras uzumaki creo haberlo oído decir que allí había secretos de su padre.

De que hablan dijo naruto, aaa dijo bolt de donde empezaremos tu solo sigue nos. pero ustedes mencionaron al cuarto hokage, a no es nada dijo bolt. bueno los seguiré dijo naruto.

Esta localizada en las afueras de la aldea le dijo bolt a naruto, solo que debemos tener cuidado, hay secretos que pueden poner en peligro nuestras vidas, tenemos que ser precavidos.

Echare en la mochila algunos bocadillos dijo himawari, me parece perfecto dijo naruto y pensó esta chica por alguna extraña razón me recuerda a hinata san que significa esto pensó nuevamente.

En tanto hinata se dirigía a la academia una vez que quedo sola y su guardia se fue, ella se sentó en una banca, y pensó me pregunto por que hoy no vendría naruto kun. Bueno tendré que entrar me hubiera gustado verlo. A lo que unas manos la tomaron intempestivamente por los hombros.


	3. Capitulo 3 Luchando por un futuro

Los pérsonajes del universo de naruto, son unica y exclusivamente de su autor kishimoto, este fanfict no pretende de ninguna manera atentar contra su derecho de autor, al contrario enriquecer y admirar mas la historia que de por si es genial, y entretener mas que nada a uno que otro lector que maneje los escenarios y posibilidades, habiendose dicho este lo primero que aclaro este es un fanfict de prueba ese es el motivo de varios errores ortograficos, claro que los corregire pero en si la historia se entiende y es una version algo reducida este capitulo de hecho, no me decido muy bien como manejar el orden de los capitulos, aclaro una cosa este es una historia con cierto toque naruhina puesto que esa es la pareja final que todos conocen. Para que la historia tenga coherencia me decidi por combinar el fanfict con hechos tomados del anime y la historia y otros como opiniones y minimangas. Sin mas preambulo esta es la historia espero ver las criticas y empezar a corregir detalles, y no solo ortograficos sino tambien de trama.

Capitulo 3 Luchando por un futuro

Nos la pagaras hyuga, nos cobraremos contigo todo lo que hemos pasado por culpa de tu novio y tuya también, no chicos yo no dejenme por favor, calla y ven con nosotros dijeron ellos.

Dejenme, sueltenme no quiero, dijo hinata,a bueno como tu digas pero le volveremos a meter una paliza a ese chico, como se llama a si uzumaki naruto, dijeron los chicos riendo. Esta bien iré con ustedes pero no lo lastimen dijo hinata.

En tanto en ese momento naruto, himawari y bolt, salían de su casa, mmm hay que caminar mucho decía naruto, solo hasta afuera de la aldea dijo bolt, Bueno vale, dijo naruto lo mas pronto posible hay que adentrarnos al bosque.

Hiwa pasame un bocadillo dijo naruto pero porque dijo ella acaso no desayunaste, jejej no deveras jejej es que se me olvido. Mmm dijo la chica eso no es bueno, jejej si lo se dijo naruto, que descuidado pensó bolt. Aquí esta lo que pediste naruto san, dijo la chica, gracias respondió naruto me has salvado la vida jejej deveras.

Vaya debemos pasar por entre la academia dijo naruto espero que los maestros no se enojen conmigo porque falte hoy a clases jejej dijo naruto, oye dijo bolt debes tratar de ir siempre que puedas para que mejores mi papa siempre me dice que, a lo que himawari lo interrumpió hermanito dijo ella, no te preocupes dijo bolt se lo que dire, bueno naruto kun como te decía papa me dijo que los shinobis debemos esforzarnos y prepararnos, cumplir nuestras obligaciones ir a la escuela es una de ellas, yo antes solía salirme de las clases porque el siempre estaba ocupado el tiene un gran puesto sabes, pero me dijo que como shinobi debería aceptarlo y procurar ser mejor.

Mmm pensó naruto este chico ya empezó a sermonearme, le diré que tiene razón para quitarmelo de encima, a lo que naruto dijo entiendo tienes razón deveras, vaya pensó bolt es mas razonable de lo que creí.

Hermanito dijo aterrada y llorando himawari, que pasa dijo bolt , mira lo que encontré tirado, esta pulsera, si que tiene dijo bolt, mira el simbolo, es el símbolo hyuga, que pasa dijo naruto, parece que hinata san corre peligro dijo bolt, hinata dijo naruto. hermanito hay que ayudarla dijo bolt, si en marcha dijo naruto a lo que himawari y bolt se sorprendieron.

Antes de eso deberíamos ver en la academia quizá solo se le cayo dijo bolt. yo voy a ver dijo naruto.

A lo que naruto entro a la academia, naruto le grito iruka, porque llegas tarde, mmm sensei dijo naruto me quede dormido deveras además estoy algo enfermo. No mientas naruto no te ves enfermo, si deveras, vamos entra a la clase no te quedes aquí en el pasillo, oye sensei y hinata san esta en clase, no naruto ahora que lo dices no vino a clases, pero ella es cumplida alguna razón poderosa habrá tenido para faltar.

Ya veo dijo naruto esto si parece extraño, y porque preguntas por ella naruto, no por nada dijo naruto deveras jejej iruka sensei debo irme, a lo cual naruto salio corriendo, naruto le grito iruka regresa a clases, en otra ocasión sensei disculpe deveras jejej nos vemos iruka sensei.

Que averiguaste naruto kun preguntaron los dos chicos, que hinata no esta en la academia, pero lo mas probable es que este en su casa dijo sonriente naruto, yo se donde esta su casa dijo himawari ahora vuelvo. Unos momentos después, hermanito no esta en su casa dijo himawari además oí como le decían a un sirviente que fuera por ella finalizando sus clases.

Vaya que si menudo problema dijo bolt. si que problema deveras dijo naruto. Hermanito hay que buscarla dijo himawari. No llores intentaban consolarla los dos chicos la salvaremos, a lo que naruto pensaba porque esta chica llora por alguien que apenas conoció no entiendo que pasa aquí.

Naruto crees que tenga algo que ver con los chicos que golpee ayer, no se dijo naruto pero si son ellos y le hacen algo juro que los machacare dijo naruto a lo que himawari sonrió y pensó que lindo. Esta bien debemos ir hacia donde estábamos ayer a ver si averiguamos algo o obtenemos una pista dijo bolt. Si yo tambien lo creo dijo naruto.

En ese momento donde estoy decía hinata, vaya así que ya despertarse que asustadiza eres te desmayaste dijeron los chicos que se la habían llevado. Ahora prepararé hyuga nos la pagaras, por todo lo que pasamos por tu culpa y la de ese chico.

Dejenme por favor, disculpenme no era mi intención les suplicaba la chica. Di que lo sientes le dijeron los chicos, lo siento lo siento dijo hinata. No lo había notado dijo uno de ellos eres muy bonita, siempre he querido saber que se siente besar a una chica, no por favor decía ella y penso deseo que mi primer beso sea con alguien como naruto kun, prepararé jajaj reía el chico.

A lo que un golpe en la cara lo hizo caer al suelo de bruces, deja la le dijo el que lo golpeo, cayo derechito jajaj vaya que si, na-naruto kun eres tu dijo hinata, no yo soy blót, mmm es cierto te pareces a naruto kun dijo hinata sonrojándose.

Hinata san grito himawari, hinata estas bien grito naruto, ambos iban llegando, si etto estoy bien naruto kun hiwa san.

Ese golpe me dolió dijo el chico mientras se sobaba del golpe, eres tu de nuevo dijeron los chicos, si soy yo dijo bolt quieren que trapee el piso con ustedes como ayer no sera así dijeron los chicos malvados, sal hermano dijo uno de ellos, así que ese es el que los golpeo con trampas ayer hermano menor, si es ese hermano.

Yo soy un genin de la hoja y me la pagaras mocoso por haber lastimado a mi hermano menor, creo que estoy en problemas vaya que si pensó bolt, yo aun no soy genin, pero el que puede pelear con el soy yo, ni hima ni papa son rivales para el, ni mama. Espero que todo lo aprendido halla servido ya que pronto haré el examen genin pensó bolt.

Hiwa, naruto, hinata peleen contra los otros tres del grandote me encargo yo, estarás bien hermanito dijo himawari, no te preocupes dijo bolt, luchen con todas sus fuerzas, así será deveras dijo naruto. A lo que los otros tres chicos le dijeron a himawari niña el problema es solo con esos dos y con aquel tonto que parece ser tu hermano, somos tan generosos que te damos la opción de irte.

No me iré respondió himawari, como quieras dijeron los chicos será tu perdición y no llores después porque te lo advertimos. A lo que los chicos malvados se lanzaron en contra de naruto y himawari, hinata estaba sentada en el suelo presa de pánico.

Despierta hinata le dijo himawari tu eres fuerte recuerda la forma de luchar de tu clan, pero nunca lo he usado en una pelea hiwa, bien entonces dejaras que naruto pelee contra dos, que pelee contra el que te tocaba a ti.

A lo cual al hablarle a hinata, himawari se descuido y le dieron un golpe en la cara que la derribó, hinata veía la escena y como dos chicos acorralaban a naruto y le decían hasta aquí llegaste estúpido mocoso, este sera tu fin, naruto kun no dijo ella basta no lo lastimen.

Y hinata se lanzó y sujeto del cuello a uno de los chicos, sueltame tonta le decía el chico a lo que hinata solo decía no dejaré que lo lastimes, naruto solo sonrió. Himawari aun en el suelo no podía creerlo, vaya pensó es la primera vez que mama y papa pelean juntos.

Y entonces se levanto y dijo lo mínimo que puedo hacer es vencer a este, veremos si las técnicas marciales de mama me ayudan, ya que aunque ella me entreno sin el byakugan son difíciles de realizar al menos me enseño lucha básica, pensaba.

Y tu tonta te rindes le dijo el chico, claro que no dijo himawari y menos ahora, y dijo estilo puño suave simple, pelea le dijo y ella adopto una pose marcial, el se lanzo a atacarla a lo cual ella, esquivo y le lanzo un golpe a su costado, lo cual hizo que cayera revolcándose del dolor.

Hinata no daba crédito a lo que veía, o mas bien no entendía como alguien que no era un hyuga podía lanzar esa especie de ataques que solo ellos conocian, sin el byakugan parece simple taijutsu pero su manera de atacar es muy fina, parece un estilo de puño suave diferente pensó hinata.

Gracias mama pensaba himawari tu desarrollaste esta forma de pelear para mi para que me defendiera y hoy me ha ayudado, te extraño mucho.

Ay grito hinata al recibir un golpe en el estómago del chico al cual se sujetaba pero ella se negaba a soltarlo y hinata le dijo tu pelearas conmigo, como gustes dijo el chico pero recibire ese beso, naruto que peleaba con el otro chico al oír eso se apenó y dijo como que besara a hinata san.

A lo cual hinata sonrojada dijo no yo no nunca, que pensara de mi naruto kun decía ella en sus pensamientos.

Hinata dejame ayudarte dijo himawari, no esto es personal este chico me avergonzó enfrente de alguien que admiro,, estas listo le dijo ella, jajaj te arrepentirás le grito el chico, hinata hizo unos sellos y activo su byakugan, puedo ver su flujo d chacra dijo, y mientras tanto el chico le lanzaba una serie de golpes que ella desviaba con su puño suave, y en un descuido le dio unos golpes con su estilo entumiendole un brazo y luego el pie, a lo cual el chico cayó al suelo presa de los calambres, maldita le decía mientras estaba tirado.

Naruto que había observado todo decía pese a lo extraña que es debo reconocer que es fuerte pensaba, creo que es mi turno dijo naruto y el ultimo de los chicos viendo como sus amigos habían sido vencidos sintió miedo.

Tal fue su miedo que no vio como naruto se le lanzo lo tumbo al suelo y lo golpeo hasta cansarse, haciendo que el chico aullara de dolor y le pidiera que lo dejara en paz a lo cual naruto se negaba diciéndole hasta cuando nos dejaran en paz.

Himawari y Hinata observaban la escena y las dos gritaron a naruto que parara, no vale la pena decía himawari, si na-naruto kun dijo con nerviosismo hinata, esta bien dijo naruto, a lo cual el chico todo golpeado soltó una carcajada.

Tontos, idiotas creen que están a salvo recuerden que aun falta mi hermano y el es un genin, así que una vez que haga pedazos a su amigo vendrá por ustedes, el me dijo que los lanzara al bosque de la muerte donde ningún no genin incluso hay genin que no regresan, así que disfruten sus últimos momentos mientras puedan porque una vez que el llegue sus posibilidades de ganar serán nada, jajaj.

A lo cual un enojado naruto dijo ya callate y le soltó un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, así te ves mejor deveras, así calladito como debe de ser. Mientras tanto los otros dos chicos se retorcían del dolor.

Himawari rompió el silencio que se creo diciendo eso no pasara mi hermanito es fuerte y vencerá a aquel chico ya lo verán.

Hinata san dijo un apenado naruto pese a que no hablamos nada en la academia hoy comprobé que que eres muy fuerte, etto yo, este decía hinata tartamudeando y jugando con sus dedos, gracias na-naruto kun, y tu hiwa me sorprendiste con tu taijutsu, si tu crees dijo himawari, aaa es que mama me enseño defensa personal, para mi ella es la mejor dijo sonriendo y pensando si supieras papa.

Hinata al observar a naruto y aun jugando con sus dedos na-naruto kun, si dime hinata san, amm esto yo este, me podrías emm decir amm solo hinata dijo nerviosa sin san ni sama ni chan, naruto haciendo cara de extrañado pensó que rara es no la entiendo porque no quiere que la trate con respeto o como alguien cercano, ya veo pensó de seguro esta chica, me detesta como muchos en la aldea por eso quiere mantener la distancia incluso con los honoríficos.

En tanto hinata pensaba quiero ser informal con naruto para que poco a poco seamos mas cercanos y lleguemos a ser que veía la cara de extrañado de naruto y la cara sonrojada de hinata, decía en sus pensamientos que papa no se da cuenta que mama quiere ser más cercana a el.

Vamos dijo de pronto naruto hay que ver como podemos ayudar en su pelea a blót, hiwa chan, hinata, diciendo esto ultimo sin el honorífico haciendo que hinata se sonrojara, si dijo himawari vamos a ver, yo confió en mi hermanito.

En esos momentos un chico rubio llamado bolt se disponía a combatir contra un chico genin, jajaj río este ultimo deberías estar temblando de miedo yo soy mucho mas fuerte que tu, eso lo veremos eso no puedes asegurarlo hasta que luchemos. Sera tu funeral le respondió el chico genin.

Hare que te arrepientas de haberme desafiado, tu no podras contra mi porque eres débil jajja, ya te dije que eso lo veremos dijo bolt, jejej eres un tonto arrogante y eso no es bueno en un shinobi porque significa que puede poner en peligro a sus camaradas con esa clase de actitudes, por eso creo que tu no eres tan buen shinobi como tu crees al menos demuestra que estoy equivocado no crees, jejejj.

Suficiente dijo el chico genin probaremos si tus palabras corresponden a tu confianza o solo eres un hablador jajaj.


	4. Capitulo 4 Una dificil despedida

Los pérsonajes del universo de naruto, son unica y exclusivamente de su autor kishimoto, este fanfict no pretende de ninguna manera atentar contra su derecho de autor, al contrario enriquecer y admirar mas la historia que de por si es genial, y entretener mas que nada a uno que otro lector que maneje los escenarios y posibilidades, habiendose dicho este lo primero que aclaro este es un fanfict de prueba ese es el motivo de varios errores ortograficos, claro que los corregire pero en si la historia se entiende y es una version algo reducida este capitulo de hecho, no me decido muy bien como manejar el orden de los capitulos, aclaro una cosa este es una historia con cierto toque naruhina puesto que esa es la pareja final que todos conocen. Para que la historia tenga coherencia me decidi por combinar el fanfict con hechos tomados del anime y la historia y otros como opiniones y minimangas. Sin mas preambulo esta es la historia espero ver las criticas y empezar a corregir detalles, y no solo ortograficos sino tambien de trama.

Capitulo 4 Una difícil despedida

De pronto el genin salto y le lanzo un kunai, a lo cual bolt giro para esquivarlo, tranquilo pensó en su mente, recuerda los entrenamientos de konahamaru sensei y de la tía hanabi, ellos son hábiles con los kunais, así que en ese momento saco un kunai y lo lanzó hacia donde el chico logrando rozarle su cara y creándole una rasguño en la cara. Eso estuvo cerca pensó el chico genin un poco mas y me da y hubiera sido letal

Eres algo hábil no lo voy a negar le dijo el chico genin pero solo tuviste suerte, eso crees dijo,a lo cual bolt le lanzo un golpe el cual impacto en el rostro del chico genin que para decepción de bolt solo era una sustitución y lo que quedaba era solo un tronco al dispersarse el efecto.

Te lo dije pelearé en serio dijo el chico genin, jajaj río bolt eso espero sino seria aburrido vaya que si. Jejej espero al menos haberlo intimidado pensaba bolt, porque aun yo no estoy muy seguro del resultado de esta pelea si me descuido me ira mal, y algo muy malo me podría pasar.

Y de pronto el chico genin se lanzo al ataque y bolt solo se cubrió con los brazos aun así el impacto lo hizo caer al suelo. Jejej le di pensó el chico genin como pensaba este chico solo es pura palabrería y nada de fuerza, jajaj que tonto.

Que bueno que me cubrí vaya que si pensó bolt, mmm me dado cuenta que este tipo no es tan fuerte como presume o sera que soy de otro tiempo y sus técnicas las veo más simples que las que nos enseñan en la academia pensó.

Alli voy otra vez prepárate dijo el chico genin, y de pronto le lanzo un golpe que bolt pudo esquivar, y busco hacer contacto con el costado del ninja, y alcanzo a darle solo que sin la suficiente fuerza, vaya decía bolt este chico es muy fuerte con su taijutsu, todos modos debo de atacarlo una vez mas, a lo cual esta vez fue bolt el que lo ataco con una serie de combinaciones de patadas y puñetazos, que poco lograban, salvo que dar uno que otro golpe.

Pero aun asi el también recibia los golpes del parte de su adversario, yo que tu me rendiría le dijo el chico genin admitelo soy mas hábil y experimentado que tu, no lo niego ha sido divertido pero tu no eres rival no te ilusiones con eso, a lo cual bolt recordó una frase que le dijo su padre yo no huyo yo no me rindo, ni me retracto de mis palabras porque ese es mi camino del ninja.

Papa porque me dices esas palabras recordaba bolt como su padre se las dijo cuando el aun era mas chico, a lo que naruto le dijo porque tu bolt tienes que volverte fuerte y si se puede mas fuerte que yo, a mi padre me dijo un dia cuando estaba desesperado, que los padres deben de confiar en sus hijos, y yo confio en ti bolt porque eres mi hijo y yo se que tu lograras todo lo que te propongas asi que animo y no mires para atrás siempre busca ir hacia adelante.

A lo cual bolt solo esbozo una lagrima al recordar las palabras de su padre, tienes razón papa debo dar mi mejor esfuerzo, si algún dia deseo ser un gran shinobi, espero seguir mejorando y llegar a ser un hombre muy fuerte, pero se que aun me falta mucho y ahora veo lo que me has tratado de enseñar, espero verte pronto y seguir aprendiendo de ti.

Sea como sea debo ganar, papa nunca se hubiera rendido ante una adversidad de este tipo, veamos me queda un kunai es el de la tía hanabi, tiene un hilo delgado seria bueno tenderle una trampa, jum ahora que lo pienso la tía hana me matara si descubre que lo agarre y mas si lo use aaa ya se intentare devolverlo cuando este con konahamaru sensei el me protegerá si se da cuenta pensó.

Hey tu le grito el chico genin si no vas a atacar yo lo haré, a lo cual se lanzo hacia bolt, perfecto dijo bolt y lanzo el kunai, que paso de largo y se estrello en un árbol, el chico genin solo río y le dijo ahora es mi turno y le lanzo unos shurikens y un golpe a bolt el cual cayo. Te vencí dijo el chico genin.

En ese momento iban llegando naruto, himawari y hinata y vieron como bolt caía al suelo, hemos llegado tarde dijo naruto, hinata solo se aterro ante la idea de que ese chico les haría daño, himawari grito hermanito pero cuando vio el kunai incrustado en un árbol uno que ella conocía muy bien sonrió y dijo hinata san, naruto kun mi hermanito ya gano tranquilos.

Asi que usaste el kunai de la tia hana pensó himawari, hermanito creo que la tia se va enojar mucho contigo, espero no me culpe también por tu culpa, pensó nuevamente himawari sonriendo.

Estas loca dijo el chico genin, miralo bien dijo, a lo cual de pronto se disperso el efecto de una sustitución quedando solo una rama, creías que solo tu podías hacer eso sorpresa yo también puedo dijo bolt, y de pronto sintió su cuerpo entumido sin poder moverse.

Que es lo que me pasa dijo el chico genin, porque no puedo moverme a mi antojo y voluntad simple dijo bolt tu Creíste que había fallado cuando te lance ese kunai pero nunca fuiste mi objetivo mi objetivo era el árbol que esta detrás de ti. Al hacer contacto abrió un sello que lleva creando una trampa como pequeñas sogas que te impiden moverte imperceptible s a la vista pero reales y con una especie de chakra único que ataca tus puntos de chakra.

Byakugan dijo hinata es cierto hay una multitud de pequeñas cuerdas que lo rodean, no puede ser ese chakra se parece mucho al del clan hyuga como es posible dijo una asombrada hinata, a lo que himawari se apresuro a responder no hinata san quizá se confunde lo que el hizo fue una especialidad de nuestra tía, despreocupese, esta bien dijo hinata quizá solo fue mi imaginación.

Uff que cerca casi nos descubren pensó himawari, jejej si supieras mama que es un jutsu de la tia hanabi, ella también es fuerte, tia hanabi la extraño mucho también, ella me consiente mucho, pensó himawari.

Tu chakra ha sido momentáneamente cerrado dijo bolt ahora terminaré esta pelea, no por favor no dijo el chico genin a lo cual bolt le dijo ni modo así debe de ser y le propino una paliza, que dejo muy herido al chico genin, a lo cual bolt dijo espero no sean demasiado tontos para molestar a hinata san y naruto kun, no ya no lo haremos tu ganas eres muy fuerte dijo el chico genin arrastrándose.

Wow dijo naruto eres muy fuerte deveras hasta venciste a un chico genin, no fue nada dijo un apenado bolt vaya que si, hermanito grito himawari estas bien si dijo bolt pensando sin ese kunai no se que habría pasado posiblemente no hubiera sido capaz de vencer a ese chico y seria un grave peligro para la existencia de hiwa y la mia, afortunadamente nada de eso paso jejej que bien pensó bolt.

Hinata los miraba tímidamente veía a los tres allí juntos por alguna extraña razón parecían una familia pensaba incluso los dos chicos rubios se parecían entre si, al menos esa era su impresión y mas por las marcas en sus mejillas definitivamente deben tener algún parentesco aunque sea lejano pensaba ella.

Naruto kun, hinata san, hiwa y yo debemos partir ya estamos cerca de donde nos iremos si es verdad dijo naruto hay que ir, etto yo los acompaño dijo hinata, jejej esta bien hinata dijo naruto.

Vamos pues dijo bolt y himawari debemos de partir hacia la casa donde están los pergaminos naruto kun, si asi es dijo naruto kun que buena aventura la que vivimos hoy deveras dijo naruto jejej, si asi es dijo bolt vaya que si.

Luego de un rato llegaron a la casa abandonada de las mascaras uzumaki aquí es dijo bolt, hay que separarse para buscar unos pergaminos, yo iré con mi hermana y tu con hinata san, naruto kun, y bolt volteo hacia donde estaba su hermana, y su hermana entendiendo la indirecta dijo ya veo hermano, sonrió apenada.

Pero no era nada comparado a hinata que estaba muy roja, y naruto extrañado le dijo hinata te pasa algo estarás enferma, no naruto kun dijo ella, entonces vamos a ayudarlos es lo menos que podemos hacer por estos chicos que nos ayudaron, si naruto kun dijo una apenada hinata.

Y la agarro de la mano, lo siento hinata dijo naruto es para no separarnos y perdernos, a lo cual hinata hizo todo su esfuerzo por no desmayarse, y dijo esta bien naruto kun no te preocupes.

En su pensamiento hinata decía no puedo creer que naruto kun me esta tomando de la mano estoy muy emocionada, me siento muy segura asi, no se cuando volveré a tomar su mano pero se siente muy bien es una sensación agradable, y observo de reojo a bolt y himawari, y se sonrojo mas porque se dio cuenta que la miraban detenidamente.

A lo que bolt y himawari no podían aguantar las ganas de reírse de esa escena de sus papas, y naruto observando eso pregunto que pasa hay algo gracioso, no dijeron ellos, bueno hay que empezar. Hay que buscar en diferentes lugares dijo bolt, si deveras respondio naruto.

Se dividieron y empezaron a buscar a lo cual himawari no perdió oportunidad de decirle hermanito como eres quieres hacer que mama se desmaye de la impresión, bueno hima hay que ayudar en lo que podamos a mama y papa, tu y yo sabemos que no se enamoraran ahora sino varios años después pero por lo menos que esto quede de recuerdo para ellos.

Hermanito ya viste que horribles rostros hay en esas mascaras, que crees que signifique, no se hima, yo recuerdo que papa una vez me dijo que eran secretos relacionados a su clan el clan uzumaki que desaparecio hace mucho tiempo incluso en la escuela nos dan historia acerca de ese clan y como fueron regados por las diferentes naciones, parece ser que la abuela fue una de esas sobreviviententes al menos eso me dijo papa.

Mmm esto esta tan desordenado hima no se si hallaremos pronto esos pergaminos y si están en otro lado, no creo hermanito recuerda que papa limpio este lugar una vez que venimos con el, si es cierto pero me estoy impacientado poco a poco.

Tranquilo hermanito le respondio himawari ya veras que encontraremos esos pergaminos, no tiene que ser tan difícil, me extraña verte asi tu eres el mas energico, si es verdad hima pero recuerda que tuve una lucha hace poco quizá estoy un poco cansado jejej suena mal decirlo pero quizá es eso.

Lo encontré, lo encontré grito naruto, unos pergaminos, aquí vengan rápido a lo cual himawari y bolt fueron de inmediato, aquí están dijo naruto, pensando las máscaras de allá me asustan deveras.

Si estos son dijo emocionado bolt que suerte los hallamos, si dijeron emocionados los cuatro, bueno debemos verlos dijo bolt, mmm pensó bolt dudo que sean los únicos puesto que papa tiene mas en fin esto es lo que necesitamos.

Y bolt se apresuro a desenrrollarlos y dijo si este es el sello, entonces se van a ir dijo naruto triste, si así es dijo bolt y himawari, bueno fue un gusto conocerlos dijo naruto, si igualmente dijo bolt fue muy educativo.

Y tu hinata san recuerda lo que platicamos, ten mas confianza en ti misma le dijo himawari, si gracias hiwa san lo recordaré, no entiendo como es que se van a ir, si hinata san dijo himawari esos sellos nos llevaran a donde están papa y mama, ya veo dijo hinata, mucha suerte y gracias por todos tus consejos hiwa san, de nada le respondio la chica fue un gusto espero los apliques y recuerda no te des por vencida tu solo ten la paciencia necesaria.

Naruto kun un favor pon tu mano aquí en este sello para activarla yo pondré también mi mano, jejej no entiendo nada de sellos deveras dijo naruto, no te preocupes dijo bolt el sello hará el trabajo. Vaya dijo naruto asi de fácil jejej debería conseguirme de estos, para cuando sea un gran shinobi jejje deveras.

Entonces el sello comenzó a activarse, ven hermana le dijo bolt, si hermanito dijo himawari, adiós los extrañaremos dijo himawari, si dijo bolt, cuidense dijo naruto, adiós hiwa san, blót kun dijo hinata, y desaparecieron en un destello amarillo.

Bueno hinata creo que debo llevarte a casa, naruto kun no etto yo no mmm no quiero causarte problemas, tonterías dijo naruto además te ves algo cansada por usar tu jutsu, vamos toma mi mano, naruto kun yo este, vaya se desmayo, bueno tendré que cargarla, por suerte no pesa mucho, luego de un rato llego a la academia, creo seria buena idea dejarla en este columpio.

Donde estoy dijo hinata volviendo en si, creo que todo fue un sueño, a lo lejos naruto decía hiwa ,blót gracias por su compañía me hubiera gustado conocerlos mas espero volver a verlos algún día, dijo mientras miraba al cielo.


End file.
